Life with the Warner Brothers (And the Warner sister)
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: What I wish my life was like.
1. Wreaking the date

**What up! I am here with an all new story! Prepare to be amazed by the awesome power of Disneyandwildkrattfangirl!**

If you will, it was a normal day.

My siblings were playing with the Warner's in the back yard, and I was trying to finish a new book for the mother daughter book club my mom and I went to.

To Kill a Mocking Bird was long.

We had just moved into a new house on Grant Lane. When I looked out the window of the room that I shared with my two younger sisters, (and Dot) I could see almost the whole property.

I saw Yakko, Patrick, Wakko, and Thomas dressed up like pirates, chasing Cate, Dot, and Maggie around the edge of the woods, and the girls were giggling/squealing in delight.

I sighed, wishing I could join them. Instead of being stuck inside with a book that seemed to drag on forever...

Where was I? Oh, right. I was about to tell you how my fairly boring day, got turned upside down.

When I attended public school, there was this kid named Ryan. He thought he was so cool and all that. But really, he was the worlds biggest Jerk! He bullied all the kids younger then him, for fun! So naturally, I was surprised when he called me.

"Hey, Beth...right?"

How could he get my number, and not know my name?!

"No. This is the queen of France."

"Oh. Sorry your highness! Wrong number!"

Jeeze what an idiot! I wasn't even talking in a French accent, and there aren't any more Queens of France!

"Just kidding. This is Beth."

"Well. I was wondering...would you go out with me?"

Whoa. Back up a moment. Did he seriously just ask me out? And that was kinda random...

"Um...let me go check my calendar real quick..."

I placed my phone on the bed, and ran down to the yard.

Once I ran into the yard, I was "attacked" by the boys who were yelling, "Give us your treasure!"

"How about my sanity."

That shut them up.

Yakko stared at me confused for a second, then said. "Did someone call you?"

I stared at him, amazed.

"How did you know that?!"

"Toon stuff."

"Ya. And I need your help to get rid of him."

"Who called?"

"Ryan. Ryan Hurst."

Patrick looked confused. "You mean that kid who purposely kicked a soccer ball in your eye?"

"The one and only."

Now Thomas was confused. "Why would he call _you?"_

I glared at him. "And what does that mean Mr. Gets-all-of-my-clothes-dirty-in-one-meal!"

He gave me a heated expression. Luckily, Wakko noticed this and asked me what they had to do.

"Ok." I told them. "Here's the plan..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat on the front porch, waiting for my "date" to come.

I had told him earlier that he could pick me up at 7:30.

As his dad's car pulled up, I quickly checked my bag, which held the Warner's.

I had to silently hit them a little when they started scuffling around, trying to get more space.

I plastered a fake smile on my face when he came up.

We entered the car, and drove to the movies in awkward silence.

When we got there, he just got out of the car, and went inside the building.

How very polite of him.

Once I entered, I faintly heard him mumble, "Took ya long enough."

I couldn't wait for the plan to take flight.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, while he got the popcorn.

I looked around to see is anyone was looking, thankfully no one was.

I stood in front of the door, and opened my bag to let the Warner's out.

"Hello-"

"Oh really! Do you really think I would take you to the girls bathroom?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh maybe..."

"Fat chance."

"Shut up Dot!"

"Guys! Focus on the plan!"

I gave Yakko a small bottle and nodded, and he ran behind the counter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryan waited impatiently in front of the counter.

Yakko popped out from beginner wearing the staff uniform. Red polo shirt, black pants and black shoes. He had also put a fake mustache on, which was a little over the top.

"Hello! Welcome to Upsher County Cinemas! What movie are you hear to see?" He asked in a fake British accent.

Ryan sneered. "The movie called, 'Get the girl of my dreams and don't let anybody get in my way!'"

"Really? I'm afraid we're all sold out for that movie..."

"Just give me two tickets for Rainbow Rocks. Doofus."

"And...how old are you?"

"13! Gotta problem that I like My Little Pony?!"

"Uh...no."

Ryan gave a triumphant smile. "That's what I thought."

Yakko couldn't help himself. He turned to the "audience" and said, "They just don't make 'em like they used to..."

"Whatever. Just give me a large popcorn..."

Yakko grabbed a bag from the little cabinet that held the popcorn bags, and turned to put butter on it. He decided to keep him busy by talking.

"So. The girl your taking out. Pretty?"

Ryan didn't even stop to think that he didn't tell Yakko that he had brought a date.

"The prettiest. She's got eyes like you wouldn't believe!"

"And...that's it? You don't think she's smart, or funny?"

"Nah. All I really care about,is getting a hot looking babe for my girlfriend."

That did it. Yakko picked up the bottle Beth had given him. It read, _Super ultra whooper snooper pooper dooper mega flaming spicy hot sauce with extra ghost peppers ( no really. It's that hot.) _And poured it all over the popcorn, with out Ryan noticing.

Yakko handed him the popcorn, and Ryan walked away. Like he wasn't going to regret getting that popcorn...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We sat somewhere around the middle of all the seats. The theater was surprisingly empty, except for a small group of excited little girls, us, and the Warner's.

Yakko had disguised himself again, wearing his normal pants, but a green polo shirt this time. And brown loafers.

Dot was dressed to look like his daughter. Wearing her normal pink skirt, but also a white shirt that had the My Little Pony slogan on it.

It was peaceful up until Twlight entered the portal. That's when things got interesting on our little date.

Dot was sitting right behind Ryan. She started throwing gummy bears at his head. He quickly darted his head around and practically yelled at her.

"What is your problem?!"

She started crying, and Yakko got all mad.

"What's your problem?! Yelling at an innocent little girl like that! You should be ashamed!"

Ryan was about to say something, but just then, Wakko came up dressed like a staff member, but with his hat.

"Excuse me sir, but your making it hard for the other viewers to watch the film. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said in his accent.

I smiled slightly as Ryan grumbled that he didn't want to see this movie anyway and left.

I gave Wakko a wink as we left.

I was shocked when he suggested that we head over to the local restaurant, Cj Maggie's. I thought he was done with our date.

On our way out, Ryan dumped his popcorn in the trash.

_Darn it! He won't be breathing fire tonight! Oh well. I still have one more bottle..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We entered Cj Maggie's, and it was surprisingly empty. Normally it was packed.

I looked at the poster hanging at the little booth by the front. It normally had the Cj Maggie's logo, but in the bottom corner, (I'll let you decide which one) I saw the WB on a shield.

That was fast.

Then Dot came running down the isle. She wore a white t-shirt, a black skirt, and a black apron.

She led us down the isle to a two seater table. Luckily, the seats were across from each other

Dot came back and asked us what we wanted to drink.

Guess who got what.

"I'll just have sprite, thanks."

"I'll have a coke. Now hurry up...loser."

I se used my self for the bathroom, again. He didn't even hear me. Luckily, the Twirl Girlz had done a pancake breakfast here to raise money to buy costumes. I knew my way around.

I almost ran into Dot as she started walking back to our table. I quickly told her to wait to give us our drinks when she gave us our food. She obliged.

When I came back with Dot, Ryan suddenly started telling Dot what he wanted.

"I'll have a double cheese burger with extra pickles, mustard, ketchup, and whatever else."

"I'll have a salad please."

I pretended that I lost something in the bathroom, and ran over to the kitchen. I took out the bottle of the hot sauce from earlier, and poured it in his drink and in his food.

When I came back, Ryan had put his dirty feet on the table, completely taking up all the space.

Dot cam back a few minutes later with the food. I watched as he took a big bite of his food, and started chocking on the spicyness. He then took a gulp of his water, and smoke started coming out of his ears. I could hardly contain my laughter.

He turned and got a look at me, as if just now taking in my appearance. Purple and white striped shirt, black boots, dark blue skinny jeans, and silver star earrings. Nothing fancy.

"What? Why are you laughing?!"

"Because. It was funny." I made a dopey face. "Ah dur!"

He made a really mad face. "You did this! Why!"

"'Cause your the jerk walking around like you own the town, kicking soccer balls in kids eyes for no reason, and bullying little kids because there're having fun and your not!"

Wakko snuck up behinds me, handed me a mallet, and snuck back around behinds Ryan with Yakko and Dot, who both had mallets at the ready.

"Now. You can either apologize, or suffer my wrath."

He smirked. "Ya right! You could hardly take out your little brother on a video game!"

"How...how did you know that?!"

He smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I shook my head in disbelief. Then I yelled, "Now!" and four mallets came hitting him on the head.

We then decided to have some fun.

We dragged him behinds the restaurant, and the Warner's had about 100 anvils fall on him, along with a few grand pianos.

Because we were feeling nice, we let him live.

His dad came and picked him up. (but he didn't look to happy about it.)

After that, we went to the local coffee/ice cream shop, and got some ice cream.

My mom was at a meeting near by, so we walked around main street, window shopping.

Yakko started looking at me funny, and I asked him what was wrong.

"Well. You kicked a guy out if the movie theaters, spiked his food and his drink with hot sauce that would make a dragon burn up, covered him with anvils, pianos, and hit him with a mallet. I must say, this is my first glimpse at your bad side."

I gave him a sly smile. "You have no idea what goes on in this brilliant mind."

"Oh sure! Rub it in that you scored a 93 percent on the gifted test!"

I punched him playfully on his shoulder. "Shut up."

**Well, there you have it. Ya, it was kinda like Gicky's story, but I made it my own.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Until next time!**


	2. Happy Holidays part1

**Ok! Stop reading so many sad Big Hero 6 stories Disney! Get back on track! Focus on this second chapter! And cheer up! Your moving tomor-*looks at clock* ok...it's midnight...Then, I'm moving in a few hours! Yay...**

**Whatever! Let me make myself clear for this disclaimer;**

** I DO NOT OWN NOEL! Or the anvil song...**

**And hear we go! Happy Holidays, Part 1!**

It was a snowy day, and The Warner's we're helping us get in the Christmas spirt.

Maggie, Dot, and Cate were coloring wooden ornaments to give to the Parish House.

Yakko was helping me decorate the tree.

Patrick was playing songs on the piano.

And Wakko and Thomas...They were trying to steal some Christmas cookies without me noticing.

Patrick started playing _The First Noel_, which just happened to be one of my favorite Christmas songs.

Obviously I sung while he played.

_"The first Noel, the angle did say,_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay._

_In fields, where they, lay keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winters night, that was so deep."_

Patrick and Yakko joined in on the chorus.

_"Noel, Noel. Noel, Noel. Born is the king of Israel!"_

Thomas looked at Wakko and said, "Was there a point to that?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Thomas then got an idea. He ran upstairs to the schools room, and grabbed some paper and two pencils. When he came back down, he grabbed Wakko's hand and pulled him down beside him in front of the burning fireplace. He whispered something into Wakko's ear, and they started writing on the papers.

After a while, Yakko asked, "What'cha writing Wakko?"

"I'm writing a letter to Santa!"

Oh boy. I saw where this was going.

"Leeme see that." He grabbed Wakko's letter and said. "Wakko, you spelled Santa's name wrong."

I took a peek and saw Wakko had spelled Santa, S-A-N-T-L-A. Nice...

"How do you spell Santa?"

Yakko was about to sing, when I stopped him.

"Nope! Ever heard of "copyright"?! It's very nice...when it's not used against you"

"Well, technically, it's _our _song. So we can sing it when ever!"

**Um, Yakko? Hi, it's me. The author. Yes, it is your song, but copyright...as much as it's annoying, it's the law!**

Yakko looked up confused. "I thought your dad was a lawyer..."

**True, true. But imagine my dad, against billionaires...**

Dot looked excited. "Billionaires?! We're RICH!"

**Dot...I...*sigh* never mind.**

Yakko glared up at the author. "Are you denying that we're rich?"

**You know. With a few quick taps, I can bring out...****_Baloney_****!**

"Pff! I highly doubt that you're that mean Disney..."

**Ok. You asked for it!**

All of a sudden, there was the unmistakeable laughter of torture. The house began to shake, as he jumped around happily.

_"Will you be my friend-a-loo! Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah!"_

Yakko looked panic stricken. "No! No please! Not Baloney!"

It was too late. The huge, orange and turquoise,idiotic dinosaur came bursting into the room.

My family ran away, but the Warner's were stuck to the floor with fear.

Then, the "scary" music began to play.

_(to the tune of Yankee Doodle.) _

_"Baloney is our friendly friend, _

_That we made up ourselves._

_He likes to play and sing all day,_

_That we made up our selves!"_

_"There's nothing like friendly new friends to make me feel all warm and yum-yum doodle-dum inside! Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh!_

**Ok, you can either stay here with Baloney, or...or...gah! For once, I'm at a loss for words! I guess you'll just stay here with Baloney...**

"Noooooo!" Dot yelled.

"Please save us!" Wakko pleaded.

"Hey! At least we can sing The Anvil Song!" Yakko put in.

"But what about copyright?" Dot asked.

"Who cares about copyright when your sanity is at stake?!"

"You make a fine point there Yakko."

Yakko whistled to get Baloney's attention.

"Hey Baloney! Wanna sing a song with us!"

"Why, that would be fun-diddly-doo!"

_Yakko: An anvils black and shiny!_

_Dot: It's very heavy too!_

_Wakko: So watch out my chubby friend.._

_Warner's: Or one will fall on you!_

Baloney giggled. "On me! Huh-huh-huh-(anvil drops on his head, but bounces right back off) Huh-huh-huh! Let's sing it again! I lovey-dovey loved it!"

The Warner's looked at each other then back at Baloney.

"Ok!"

_Yakko: It's made of solid Iron!_

_Dot: It weighs a ton or two!_

_Wakko: We know you'd like to meet it..._

_Warner's: It wants to meet you too!_

Baloney giggled once more as (yet another) anvil dropped on him and bounced off with another clang.

Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh!

**Ok, I'm stopping there. It was short, but hey! It's almost one o'clock! And I'm moving later! So sue me!**

**Yakko: Thank you!**

**Dot: Yeah! **

**Wakko: Finally!**

**Me:...what are you guys so excited about?**

**Yakko: That we're done with Baloney!**

**Me:...um...now might not be a good time to mention it, but Baloney's still here...**

**Yakko&Wakko&Dot:...AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I promise to update as soon as I can!**

**Yakko: For crying out loud, take your time!**

**Wakko: Just end this Authors note so we can get away from Baloney!**

**Dot: Please!**

**Me: Believe me! I'm just as ready to leave as you are! **


End file.
